DIE
by Ohirabo
Summary: Ruangan gelap dengan TV yang tetap menyala. seperti biasa dia menunggu suaminya pulang kerja. Au. Chanbaek. Yaoi. DLDR. RnR.


**Chanbaek**

 ** _Chanyeol hanya milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol._**

 **Cerita ini milik saya (pacarnya Ji Chang Wook).**

A/N : Judulnya aneh kan ya? aku gak pinter milih judul apalagi buat summary.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap.

Hitam.

Dia tidak sedang memejamkan matanya. Bahkan sekarang dia sedang menatap benda persegi panjang didepannya. Tersenyum simpul.

Suara _password_ ditekan.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk. Dia tersenyum cerah lagi.

"Selamat datang, Chanyeol."

Meraba sebuah tongkat disampingnya. Mendekat dengan perlahan kesosok lelaki yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya di depan pintu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah."

"Apa kau ingin mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan ka-"

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah." Lelaki itu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah." Dia tersenyum cerah lagi setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dia pernah bisa melihat warna. Melihat keindahan dunia. Melihat wajah seseorang yang dicintainya.

Cincin dijarinya menunjukan jika dia telah diikan oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah suaminya Park Chanyeol.

2 tahun yang lalu saat sebuah kecelakaan hampir merenggut orang yang paling dicintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun koma selama 2 minggu. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya saat itu, karena kecerobohannya membuat pria yang dicintainya berbaring dengan selang dimulutnya.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur saat orang yang dicintainya sadar dari komanya.

Chanyeol memeluknya posesif, tak ingin melepaskannya.

Namun.

Dokter berkata Baekhyun kehilangan pengelihatanya karena benturan pada kepalanya.

Seperti sebuah gemuruh. Hati Chanyeol saat tau kebenaran itu.

Menatap pria yang dicintainya duduk dengan pandangan kedepan. Matanya tak bercahaya lagi.

Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya dia mencintai Baekhyun dan akan menjaganya selalu.

Awal.

Itu adalah suatu yang berat baginya dan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan gelap. Dan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya sekarang.

 _Prang_.

Suara piring pecah. Ini sudah ke3 kalinya hari ini.

"Baek, duduklah biarkan aku yang mencuci piringnya."

"Tapi aku juga ingin membantu."

"Baek, dudulah aku tak ingin kau merusak semuanya. Diam dan duduk lah disofa." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berjalan kearah sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tau, dia cacat. Dia tak seperti dulu lagi, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah tak dapat melihat wajah dan senyum tulus dari orang yang dicintainya lagi. Baekhyun hanya bisa membayangkannya saja.

Seperti biasa hari ini Baekhyun duduk di ruang tengah. Dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol pulang kerja. Hanya Chanyeol yang bekerja disini, Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai editor disemua perusahaan penerbitan.

Jadi sebisa mungkin, Baekhyun untuk tidak merepotkan Chanyeol. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Chanyeol.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol selalu pulang terlambat. Karena katanya pekerjaannya sedang banyak.

Baekhyun tau, karena akan menjelang akhir tahun dan seperti biasa perusahaan dimana Chanyeol bekerja akan membuat sebuah even untuk menyambut tahun baru.

Baekhyun tak tau ini sudah jam berapa dia masih setia menunggu di ruang tengah dengan tv yang menyala didepannya. Meski dia tak dapat melihatnya. Dia tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah mulai mengantuk.

Bunyi suara _password_ ditekan. Membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di apartemennya Chanyeol memencet tombol _password_ dan masuk kedalam. Mendapati suasana yang gelap.Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mendapati ruanga yang gelap dengan tv yang menyala.

"Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun memanggil.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum aku menunggumu pulang." Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampunya?" Chanyeol lupa, Baekhyun kan buta tidak mungkin membutuhkan lampu untuk melihat. Tapi dia terkesan acuh.

"Aku lupa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tau ini sebuah kesalahan, berbohong pada Baekhyun dan mengatakan dia lembur karena pekerjaanya.

Dan hatinya meringis sakit seperti belati yang menusuknya bertubi-tubi, saat melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang tidur disofa menunggunya pulang. Dengan ruangan gelap dan tv yang menyala. Samar-samar melihat wajah tidur Baekhyun yang damai dengan deru nafas yang teratur seperti sedang mengejeknya. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang diruang tengah sedang berbicara, sesekali menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun kebelakang telinganya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membiarkan pria itu kemari? Kenapa kau tak meminta ijin ku lebih dulu?" Bentak Chanyeol ke Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas sofa itu.

"Tapi Sehun hanya-"

"Hanya apa hah? Dan kenapa kau memberikanya menyentuh rambutmu?" Bentak Chanyeol lagi sebelum Baekhyun sesesai berucap.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kembali dengan mantan sialan mu itu hah?" Teriak Chanyeol menghakimi.

"Tidak Chan, bahkan aku tak pernah berfikir seperti itu." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu mu untuk tidak mengajak pria sialan itu kemari, kenapa kau masih mengajaknya?"

"Aku tak pernah mengajaknya, tapi dia-"

"Dia apa? Dia yang kemari dan kau tetap mengijinkannya masuk? Hah?" Perkataan Baekhyun dipotong lagi oleh bentakan dan tuduhan tak berdasar dari Chanyeol.

"Chan, bukan begitu."

"Apa dia juga menyetuh tubuh mu saat aku sedang tak ada disini?"

"CHANYEOL." Bentak Baekhyun diiringi tangis yang makin memilukan.

"Apa? Jadi itu benar?"

"Chanyeol hentikan, kau sudah keterlaluan. Sehun tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia hanya menengok keadaanku saja." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskanya.

"Bela saja terus mantan sialanmu itu Baek." Kata Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar apartemen.

Membanting pintu itu kasar.

Baekhyun masih terisak didalam ruangan. Dan tanganya meraih sebuah ponselnya, menelfon seseorang.

"Halo" gumamnya dengan nada yang masih terisak.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkah gontai menyusuri lorong apartemennya. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun kemarin sore dia baru kembali keapartemennya sekarang.

Chanyeol masih mematung di depan pintu apartemennya, dia masih marah dengan Baekhyun dan dia kemari hanya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya saja. Karena dia akan menginap lagi untuk menghindari Baekhyun beberapa hari pikirnya.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan dengan tv yang tidak menyala. Terlihat rapi dari biasanya. Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Melangkah ke kamar untuk mengambil baju dan segera pergi setelahnya.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah menuju kearah kamarnya.

"Mari kita berpisah." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan berbalik menatap sosok Baekhyun dengan senyum yang di paksakannya.

Chanyeol melihat sebuah koper hitam disamping Baekhyun dan selembar kertas dengan sebuah pulen di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Masih dengan nada sinis

"Mari kita berpisah." Baekhyun tersenyum "...aku tau kau kerepotan untuk menjaga orang buta sepertiku. Aku terlalu egois selama ini untuk mempertahankanmu."

"Apa Sehun sialan itu menjanjikan sesuatu padamu hah?" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sehun. Ini masalah aku, kau dan Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa kau membawa Kyungsoo kedalam masalah ini?" Bentak Chanyeol emosi. Dan melangkah mendekat dengan deru nafas menahan emosi.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan susah payah agar air matanya tak keluar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Selama ini kau bilang lembur dan kenyataanya kau tidur di apartemen Kyungsoo bukan? Dan aku memang buta, tapi aku masih bisa mencium bau pakianmu dan ada aroma parfum Kyungsoo di setiap pakaian yang kau gunakan setiap harinya."

Chanyeol berhenti. Ekspresi tak terbaca.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. "Dan seminggu yang lalu, kau mengajak Kyungsoo kemari bukan? Hembusan nafas satu orang dan dua orang itu berbeda Chan." Baekhyun menjeda kata-katanya. "Dan saat itu Kyungsoo menginap disini bukan? Aku memang buta tapi aku tidak tuli. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kalian malam itu bercin-"

"PARK BAEKHYUN" teriak Chanyeol.

Air mata lolos dari mata Baekhyun, dia tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"Mari kita berpisah Chan." Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar lirih. Genggaman ditangan Baekhyun mengeras Baekhyun meringis.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil kopernya dan melangkah pergi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Pintu tertutup.

Chanyeol masih di posisinya, seperti tak ada kekuaan hanya untuk bernafas saja. Dia ingin mengejar Baekhyun. Tapi kekuatannya seperti dirampas darinya.

Air mata lolos.

Chanyeol terisak.

Dia telah menghianati Baekhyun

Sekarang dia kehilangan Baekhyunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 ** _Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah mereview ceritaku sebelumnya. :)_**

 ** _Kalian yang terbaik._**

 ** _Maaf buat uco jadi orang ketiga disini. Aku sayang uco, cimolku yang imut. Soalnya kalo gak pake uco kek gak seru gitu. Hehe / ditendang jongin._**

 ** _Jujur ya, aku tuh gak suka banget baca dengan genre cerita yang Hurt/Comfort, lebih suka yang Angst sama Humor. Entah kenapa suka buat cerita yang Hurt/Comfort. Suka yang uke maso-maso gitu. Tapi gak suka baca cerita Baekhyun yang maso. Hidupku memang kadang gak nyambung._**

 ** _Maaf cerita ini jelek banget ya? Kesannya maksa kan ya?_**

 ** _Review_ kalian saya tunggu :) /**

 **Ohirabo :D**


End file.
